1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing system, a data processing apparatus and a log in method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, service providing configurations have been increased in which a user only uses a necessary function only when it is necessary. For example, such configurations include a software using configuration called Software as a Service (SaaS) in which a user arbitrarily selects only a desired function and uses the service, a combination of computing resources on the INTERNET, a cloud computing that provides a service with a high added value to end users or the like.
In order to use such a service, a method is known in which user identification data that identifies a user is previously registered from an image forming apparatus, and the user logs in by the registered user identification data to use the service (see Patent Document 1, for example).
However, according to the method disclosed in Patent Document 1, it is necessary to register authentication data (user identification data) that identifies a user to use a service. Further, in order to use another service in which an authentication embodiment is different from that of the previous service, it is necessary to register authentication data that corresponds to the other service. Thus, according to the method disclosed in Patent Document 1, convenience of a user is not good because efforts or time are required for procedures for using the service.